


Taming Dragons

by sksdwrld



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 04:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sksdwrld/pseuds/sksdwrld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying Dragons in Romania didn't work out the way either of them had planned</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming Dragons

After Hogwarts, Draco decided that he would travel to Romania and study his namesake. He was fully aware of the close proximity he would have to work with Charlie Weasley, but he had accepted that and moved on. What he hadn't counted on, however, was that he would find himself, day after day, incomparably distracted by the slender curve of Charlie's neck, the arch of his eyebrow when he was angry, and the sparse smattering of freckles across a nose perfectly centered on a wind-chapped face. He had a tight, lean body that lesser men had killed for, and it was often covered in well-fitted leather mean to protect skin from scales.

Malfoy found himself thinking that Charlie must have been the only Weasley who didn't dive head first into the shallow end of the gene pool and smack his face on the bottom. And then he thought maybe he'd bashed his head a little too hard when the ridgeback had knocked him off the top of the feeding fence.

Nevertheless, it was becoming both difficult and painful to hide his interest and erections, both seeming to peak whenever Charlie worked directly with him to teach a new technique. 

"Jesus, Malfoy, will you pay attention before you get the both of us killed?!"

"S-sorry, Charlie,"

 

 

One afternoon, there had been a cold, soaking rain, and the two of them took refuge in a dilapidated barn on the edge of the dragon-field. Charlie offered Malfoy a swig of firewhiskey, and it warmed their insides a bit. After awhile, they pressed closer together in one area where the roof was not yet leaking. Draco found himself staring at Charlie's profile while he looked out over the field where the dragons were circling restlessly. He licked his lips.

Charlie turned to face him, and smirked, raising one of those red-gold eyebrows. Malfoy felt himself blushing and he stepped closer with his hand out for the firewhiskey. "Can I get some more of that?"

Charlie held the bottle out of reach behind him. "You can get on your knees...."

Malfoy was incredulous. "What!?"

"Did I stutter?" He flicked his wand at Malfoy. "On your knees..."

Draco's mouth opened and closed, fish-like for a few moments, and then he sank gracefully to his knees on the molding hay on the barn floor.

"Hands on the back of your neck,"

Draco laced his fingers together behind his head in a daze and wondered if he was dreaming.

Charlie circled him slowly several times, then stopped in front of him, using the tip of his wand to pop the buttons of Draco's jerkin, then his clean white shirt underneath until a stripe of pale flesh the length of Draco's torso was revealed. 

"Do you know how many times I've caught you looking at me?" Charlie said lowly.

Malfoy blinked, waiting for him to go on.

"Answer me," He commanded sharply.

Draco licked his lips, which were suddenly dry. "How many times?”

Charlie had resumed circling him. "One hundred and seventeen times, including just now. Impressive, isn't it?"

Draco merely nodded.

"What do you think about when you're staring at me, nearly getting your fool-arse burned to a crisp by those dragons?" He gestured to the field beyond the barn.

Malfoy's face was red and he couldn't answer.

Charlie bent over him and whispered in his ear. “Do you think about my cock?” He poked the blond between the shoulder blades when he didn’t respond.

“Yes!” Draco rasped.

That smoldering voice moved to his other ear. “You have had cock before, haven’t you?” Charlie had a way of making a word that Draco had said a million times before sound so lascivious and dirty…

“Yes!” Draco squeaked, shifting on his knees as a wave of humiliation crashed over him.

Charlie straightened and came around the front of him again. “Good, I don’t have to feel poorly if I’m a little rough with you then.” He unlaced the front of his dirt-stained leather pants and pulled his prick free. “Sit still, don’t make me tell you twice,”

Draco’s whole body tensed, such that his muscles were quaking as Charlie stepped closer. He noted that although the cock was straining and pink, it was not befreckled. Charlie smoothed his shaft first against one side of Malfoy’s face, and then the other. Then he angled the head of his prick against Draco’s lips, smearing himself side to side until they were coated with a glaze of pre-come.

“Open,” Charlie said, and Malfoy complied. “Taste,”

Draco’s tongue came out and he slowly licked his lips, then tentatively stretched his tongue toward the cock.

“More,” Charlie sighed, leaning his hips forward. The bulbous head slipped inside of Draco’s mouth. “Take it, that’s right, yes,” He said, feeding himself in with his right hand as the left came up to cradle Draco’s head. He urged him forward, then started fucking his mouth slowly.

“That’s enough!” Charlie gasped finally, taking two steps backward. His dick slipped free of Draco’s lips and bumped into his nose as it bobbed back upward. “Take your pants down,” He indicated again with his wand, which had never left his left hand. 

Draco fumbled with his laces as he looked up at Charlie, who seemed so calm throughout the entire ordeal.

“Eyes forward!” The redhead snapped, stepping onto the crotch of Draco’s half-lowered pants and forcing them down quickly around his knees. “Let me see your hands, together, palms up,” When Draco offered them, Charlie pointed his wand into the cup created, and filled them with lube. He tucked his wand inside his own shirt-sleeve, then dipped his fingers in. 

“Prepare yourself,” Charlie said, rubbing the lube over his own cock. 

Draco juggled the fluid into one cupped palm, then reached behind himself. He greased the crack of his own arse, then pushed one finger inside, then another. Charlie had circled around behind him and stood, weight shifted on one foot, his arms folded across his chest.

Charlie stepped forward. “That’s enough. Hands on your neck again, now,”

Malfoy found himself complying, although he wasn’t entirely sure why. Charlie hadn’t threatened him, although he had certainly surprised him. The sticky lube from his own palms wetted the hair at the nape of his neck.

“You’ve got to spread a bit more if I’m to fit,” Charlie said, nudging Draco’s knees with his boot. With his pants shoved down, there wasn’t much more that he could widen them, but when he did, Charlie knelt behind him swiftly, curling an arm around his chest for support. “Alright now, you’ve got to bend a bit, that’s it.” As Malfoy tipped forward, he effectively pushed against Charlie’s erection, which easily found his slicked and waiting hole.

“Alright, alright.” Charlie whispered, more to himself it seemed, groaning then when he was sheathed fully in Draco’s hot tunnel. “Fuck, Malfoy,” He finally swore. “I always thought were a slag, but you’re so tight!” He rocked himself back and forth a few times, then moaned again.

He leaned Draco further forward, and for a moment, he thought he might fall face forward. 

Draco’s hands came free of his neck as he braced himself. But Charlie’s other arm came forward for support. “I’ve got you, alright? Hands on your neck, Malfoy!”

It was a struggle for Draco to comply. He’d never had such one-sided sex before. 

When Charlie’s hands slipped inside his shirt and found his nipples, he had to bite his lip to keep himself from crying out. Those calloused fingers kneaded and pinched, tugging a bit more roughly than he was used to. Not once did Charlie’s hands dip below Draco’s waist. Finally, he jerked Draco’s hands down from behind his head and braced them on the floor so that he could really pound himself between the blond’s shaking legs. He came with a series of noises that sounded like swallowed grunts, and hung his head for a brief moment to catch his breath. Then he was on his feet again, coming round the front of Draco as he tucked himself in and laced his breetches.

“Alright then, Malfoy? On your feet. Back to work,” Charlie said cheerily enough. 

Draco struggled to his feet. His knees were as red as his neglected cock, which he struggled to trap back inside of his pants. Charlie had his fingers tucked over a beam on the barn door, and as Draco sidled up next to him, he looked askance. “You come to my quarters tonight, and we’ll take care of your little problem. For now, you can shovel the hatchling’s hut.

 

 

Malfoy sent a dark look Charlie’s way. The domineering bastard hadn’t let him come in almost a week. He’d outlawed wanking weeks ago, and Draco spent the last two nights laying awake in bed, fighting sleep because his arse was so sore that there was no way he could stand a spanking if he had another nocturnal emission. When Charlie said no coming, he meant business.

Charlie didn’t seem to notice the dirty look, and if he did, didn’t qualify it with a response. Draco paused, wrapping the rope that was partially holding down the wingspan of a 3-week old of a Ukranian Firebelly so that he could be vaccinated, tightly around one forearm several times. Then he made the mistake of letting go with his second hand to rub his eyes. 

The dragon sensed the change in tension and flapped one wing. Draco was jerked forward onto his knees, and he had to fight to regain control of his end of the rope. Charlie ran toward him, screaming “Get your head out of your arse, Malfoy!” Then he grabbed a hold of the robe with both hands, giving a rough tug to haul the baby dragon back into position. He yelled for someone else to take over, and when Ivan came, he clapped his hand down on the back of Draco’s neck and yanked him along. “My office, now!”

“Jesus, Charlie,” Draco protested, his feet moving quickly as he struggled to keep up.

“Just what in the bloody fuck was that out there, hunh? You trying to get yourself killed?” Charlie flung Malfoy against the wall as soon as they were inside. “Is it your personal mission to make me look like a complete and total moron out there with the others, or no? I took you on as an understudy because your father has an unimaginable amount of pull, even here. Not because I think you’re capable of the work.” Charlie’s face was red and he was seething.

“You are incapable of dragon handling!”

“Charlie!” Draco argued. “You’re driving me to distraction!”

“So this is my fault?” Charlie crossed his arms. “Maybe if you had a bit more self-control….maybe if you weren’t such a spoiled brat…maybe if you had an inkling of the kind of man it takes to work with Dragons…you aren’t him!” Charlie took him by the nape of the neck again and dragged him toward his desk. 

Draco’s stomach dropped out, but he forced himself not to struggle. That would only make the imminent spanking worse.

But Charlie didn’t force him over the desk so much as he did under it. “You’re hardly fit to be my personal assistant,” He sneered, seating himself and pulling the chair forward. The small space under the desk that Draco was occupying was suddenly made infinitely tighter by Charlie’s knees. Then Charlie lowered the zip on his pants, fumbling to release himself.

“You know what to do,” His voice was muffled and seemed far away.

Malfoy tried to squeeze himself into a better position, and had to wedge his head between the desk drawer above him and Charlie’s thighs.

He took Charlie’s cock in his mouth, and groaned when his own throbbed in response. It wasn’t that being with Charlie didn’t thoroughly excite him in a way that he couldn’t quite comprehend, it was just that Draco couldn’t fathom the thought of being sent home to his father without the training he’d begged for in the first place.

Malfoy was aggressively slurping away when Charlie rapped twice on the desktop, the noise echoing in the small space below. “Not so fast, hear me? You’re going to be down there all afternoon, and you’ll want to save room for dinner,”

Charlie’s voice was laced with amusement. He thought he was so funny. Draco slowed his pace to a crawl, licking the shaft more slowly before stabbing his tongue into the slit. Charlie’s hips snapped and banged Draco’s head upward into the desk, and he yelped.

“Sorry ‘bout that,” Charlie said with a chuckle, reaching under the desk to pat Draco affectionately. He pinched his earlobe softly, and it made a tingle run down Draco’s neck. He moaned softly around Charlie’s cock, all the while clutching his hands tightly around the man’s shins. He mustn’t touch himself, but if he could finagle himself into a better position, he might be able to rub himself against Charlie’s leg a bit…

It took awhile, but Draco finally managed to plaster his crotch against Charlie's leg. He had done so just after Charlie came the first time in hot spurts down the back of his throat. Then Charlie had pulled his chair back a bit, giving him the room he needed. Now, Malfoy was kneeling beside him, his face still in Weasley's lap, going for round two despite the blooming ache in his jaw. 

Draco had frotted himself several times against Charlie's shin, and was groaning lowly, when Charlie fisted his hair.

"Malfoy, if you continue to hump my leg like the family dog, I will beat you with my newspaper..."

Draco moaned softly to show his displeasure, but forced his hips to still.

"You're being punished for poor behavior," Charlie warned him. "But if you're good, maybe later..." His trailing sentence held such promise that Draco couldn’t help sucking his cheeks in a bit more enthusiastically.

 

 

Later, after they’d taken dinner at the communal campfire, and Draco had shoveled the hatchling hut for the evening, they retired back to Charlie’s quarters. Charlie drew a bath in a wide metal basin, and even heated the re-heated water for Draco when he was done. 

The water only rose just past Draco’s hips. He was sitting with his legs bent, arms slung around them, and his forehead pressed to his knees. Charlie was bathing him gently, as he was wont to do from time to time. The sponge squeezed water over his head and in ran down his face, into his eyes and mouth. Malfoy spluttered, then spit, turning his face against his shoulder.

“Alright, that’s enough,” Charlie said, taking him by the arm. 

Malfoy stood up, stepping over the ledge into the towel Charlie had waiting for him. He wrapped it around him, then pulled the blond against his chest, ruggedly drying his hair before kissing the top of his damp head. Then Charlie finished drying him and hung the towel over the back of the chair that was at his writing desk.

“On the bed then, yeah?” Charlie cracked his palm flat against Draco’s ass, and he jumped, then scrambled forward onto the mattress from the foot of the bed.

Malfoy’s cock was already half hard by the time Charlie eased his weight onto the bed beside him, wand clutched in one hand.

“S-Salazar!” Malfoy squeaked after Charlie slicked him with an incantation. Charlie only grinned at him, and pushed Draco’s legs up until they were spread frog-like, with his knees up.

Then he slid his hand down Draco’s smooth, pale torso, pausing a moment to pinch his nipples tightly. Malfoy moaned and arched his body upward, but Charlie continued downward, roughly caressing Draco’s cock a few times, then drawing the skin of his scrotum up. 

Malfoy squirmed restlessly until Charlie’s first two fingers breached his tender arsehole, and then he sighed, bearing down and impaling himself further.

“Is this what you want?” Charlie asked, curling his fingers against Malfoy’s prostate gland.

“Oh, yes…” He groaned, shimmying his hips back and forth, working himself on those digits buried deep inside of him.

“Oh…f-fuck, Charlie!” Draco gasped, taking up handfuls of the sheets when the redhead added his ring-finger to the mix, then twisted his hand around.

“You like this?” He said, flexing his fingers, fucking Malfoy with them roughly. He didn’t need an answer. The way the other man’s head was tossing back and forth as he groaned was assent enough. Then he took a hold of Draco’s cock with his free hand, and gave it a squeeze.

Malfoy half-sat up at once then, his eyes wide in panic. “Oh, God. Charlie, don’t, please!”

“Why not?” Charlie pumped his fist slowly, causing Draco’s eyes to flutter shut.

“I can’t….I’m going to…”

“No, you’re not,” He said soothingly, lowering his head to suck a purpley-red mark on the inside of Draco’s thigh.

Draco groaned and his body began to quake. “Yes, I am,” he whispered.

“Don’t,” Charlie said simply, as if it were that easy. Then he bit down hard on the same spot he’d just caressed with his tongue, clamping one hand tight around the base of Malfoy’s cock and slamming his fingers into his arse up to the knuckles.

“Oh sweet mother of Merlin!” He cried, his back arching off the mattress.

“You can do it, you can do it,” Charlie whispered, licking the half-moon teeth imprints he’d left behind. “Just a little longer,”

 

The sheets were in a tangled disarray. Malfoy had twisted his hands in them and yanked so many times that the fitted elastic ends had pulled away from the corners of the mattress, and the sheets sagged toward the center of the bed. His breath was coming in ragged gasps and his body was flexed like a bow; only his shoulders and feet touched the bed, supporting his entire shaking frame.

“Ch-ch-charlie!” came his tortured voice. Draco’s face was a mask of painful concentration.

This was the moment where Charlie Weasley had to decide whether he was going to give his lover permission to come, or whether he was going to deny him yet again, but continue to stroke him to orgasm, and then spank him afterward for his lack of self-control. It was a cruel game he played, and he knew it. But poor Draco had been so good this week, a champ really. His self-control, although he’d slighted it earlier, really was something to marvel at.

“Come for me,” Charlie said lowly, “Now, now, now!”

Thick, ropy ejaculate splattered the length of Draco’s torso forcefully, as his hips snapped back and forth. Finally, his back and bottom came back down to the mattress, and he was nearly sobbing with relief. “Thank you, thank you, oh god…thank you,”

Charlie crawled back up beside Malfoy and pulled him against him, sticky with lube, come, and all. He smoothed the blond hair backward, then smothered kisses across his face. “You were such a good boy tonight,” He whispered, and Draco clung to him.

“My good boy,” He said, claiming a kiss from him.

“Yours,” Draco whispered softly.

“Yes, mine,” Charlie affirmed.


End file.
